In the field of environment control, sensors are often used to verify the environmental conditions in an area. One type of sensor often used is a pressure sensor. A differential type pressure sensor includes two or more ports for input of fluid from different locations in an environmental control system, e.g. at one location expected to have a higher pressure than at another location.
Pressure sensors used in the field of environment control have become over the years particularly small, as electronic components are used to measure the pressure. The small size of the pressure sensor renders it particularly difficult for technicians to visually identify the different fluid ports of the differential pressure sensor, often resulting in improper connection of the fluid pipes to the inputs of the pressure sensor.